Blood Bound: Ice
by Playrite
Summary: Kat and Sophie Reaser move to LaPush from Atlanta, Georgia. While there they find themselves. Kat and Sophie learn that life isn't always what it seems. The sisters must make some hard decisions and face seperation along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beach

"Girls, burgers are ready." Dad hollered to me and my sister Sophie. Me and my family had just recently moved to Washington (recently being a week ago). We didn't know anyone. I knew a bunch of people back in Atlanta, Georgia. I even left behind my boyfriend of almost three years named Orlando. He and I worked together at the Coke Museum. We met our freshman year in our groups that met up. We were known as the rebels of the school. It wasn't because we did drugs, although some of us did, it was because we were the back-talkers or the ditchers. I was one of the "better" rebels. I got the most detentions plus I almost got expelled once for having a knife. I missed Orlando. He was the main reason I started working. Thanks to him I was able to save up enough to get my car. I am leaving tomorrow for Atlanta to go see Orlando and my other friends. I'll be gone three days total. Leave tomorrow, stay Sunday, come home late Monday, stay in a hotel Monday night, and come home early, early Tuesday morning. I didn't have to worry about my car because I drove it and my sister to Washington last week when our parents left too. We had sold the house in Atlanta to build a new one here in Washington. My dad had gotten a job transfer to the nuclear power plant in Seattle. It was a nice house. My dad had done some research on local schools in Washington and found one for me and one for Sophie. I was going to one in Forks, Washington, while Sophie was going to La Push. La Push was/is an Indian Reservation. My sister seemed excited to go so I was excited for her. She was a shy girl.

"Kat? Come on." Sophie hollered.

"Coming." I'm Kat by the way. I'm 5'11", 19 years old with long black hair and green eyes. I weigh 130 pounds, am left-handed, oh and I have lavendar contacts for fun. My sister Sophie is 5'7", 17 years old with medium blonde hair and blueish-green eyes, is 125 pounds, and right-handed. My friends all call me Kat but my real name is Quenna. All my friends couldn't pronounce it so I told them to call me Kat, my middle name.

"Kat come and eat." My mother hollered.

"Coming." I hopped off the trampaline and went over to the deck and sat. We prayed and started eating. "Hey Sophie, when we're done eating wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure. Where to?"

"Anywhere." I said after I shrugged.

"Yeah. Sounds like fun."

"You girls can go to the beach that I heard about." Mom suggested.

"Ok." Sophie and I said together. We finished eating in silence. My family's not one to talk. "Bye." Sophie and I said waving good-bye to go for our walk. "Be home later." We said together and left for our walk. We wound up at the beach. We talked the whole way. We had just recently switched topics.

"I can't believe mom and dad decided to split us up and make us go to different schools." I said.

"Yeah. Me too." Sophie agreed. We continued to walk on the beach and talk without looking at our surroundings. The next thing I knew I was on the ground with some guy on top of me holding a football. He quickly got up while apologizing none stop. He helped me up and I helped Sophie up.

"Hi. I'm Embry." He said reaching his hand out.

"Kat." I said taking his hand and giving it a quick shake. He then reached it out to Sophie.

"Sophie." She said and took his hand.

"You must be new." He said. I nodded. My sister and this guy finally released hands.

"Just moved here a week ago." I said.

"And you're just now getting out?" He asked me.

"Well yeah. We had to unpack a lot. And having a big house means lots of furniture." Sophie said.

"True. I wouldn't know but I'll take your word for it."

Sophie chuckled. "So how old are you?" She asked.

"Seventeen." He replied.

"Really?" I asked astonished.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You look to be about twenty." I said still astonished.

He chuckled at that. "Yeah I hit a major growth spurt."

"Apparently." I said annoyed. Sophie nudged me. "Ow. What?"

"Be nice to…Embry." 'Either she forgot his name or she didn't want to say it.' I turned to Embry.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"It's all right. I get that kinda stuff from my group."

"Oh you have a group?" Sophie seemed interested.

"Yeah. They are over there. Do you wanna meet them?"

"Sure." Sophie said.

"Come on then." Embry said and took Sophie's hand. Sophie in turn took my hand. Embry lead us to a group of more people like himself, tall, muscular, and tan. "Hey guys." Embry said to get there attention.

"What is it Embry?" One of them asked.

"My new friends wanted to meet you."

"Oh. Ok. Well introduce us." The same one said.

"Ok." He started pointing to people as he said their name. "That's Sam, Paul, Jacob, Quil, Seth, Jared, Emily, Rachel, Claire, and Kim." He finished.

"I'm Kat." I said waving my hand.

"Sophie." Sophie said repeating my movements.

"Nice to meet you both." Sam said.

"Nice to meet you all as well."

"Where'd you two move here from again?" Embry asked.

"Atlanta, Georgia." I replied.

"Oh. Is that why you two are tan?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah." I replied again.

"Cool."

"Hey do you two ladies wanna join us tonight for a bonfire?" Embry asked.

"Let me ask. It's not like they'll care. They didn't give us a curfew, but they'll wanna know what we're doing." I said. I walked away and called home, or what is now home. Dad answered. We talked and he said that we had until one. I said ok and hung up. I walked back over to the group and Soph. "We have until one." Sophie acknowledged by nodding. "So what are we going to do at this bonfire." I asked.

"Eat and talk." Embry answered.

"Cool." Sophie said. I nodded in agreement. It was 6:45 now, the bonfire was at 7:00. We went ahead and headed up the beach to this little cliff where the bonfire was going to be held. When we got up there there were two elderly gentlemen. We all sat down. I sat on the right of Embry and left of Jacob. Sophie sat on the other side of Embry and next to Seth. We all got seated and there were not only the two elderly gentlemen but there were also three others sitting next to Jacob. A little one and two adults, probably the parents. Embry leaned to me and Sophie each and told us who the elders were. They were Quil's grandpa and Jacob's dad.

"Sophie, Kat, this is Renesmee, Edward, and Bella." Jacob said pointing to the two adults and holding up the kid.

"She looks to be about five!?!" I questioned/stated.

Edward looked up. "She is." He promptly stated.

"She's gorgeous." I stated.

"Thanks." Bella said. "She has her father's eyes." She said looking at Edward. 'Ah. Love. Wish I could find some of that here! I can't wait 'til tomorrow. I leave for Atlanta to go see all my left behind friends and not to mention my boyfriend.'

"So where you two from?" Edward asked.

"Atlanta." Sophie replied.

"Cool. My mom lives in Jacksonville." Bella stated.

"Way cool."

"Is this your first day here?" Edward asked.

"Nope this is our eighth." Sophie replied.

"So let me guess; it's your first day out because of all the unpacking, right?!?" Edward asked.

"Right. How'd you know?" I asked.

"Just a lucky guess." He said.

"Oh cool. So do you three live in Forks or La Push?" I asked.

"Forks." Bella answered. I nodded. "So where are you going to be going to school at?"

"Forks as a senior. I'll be one of the oldest of my class at nineteen." I replied.

"La Push as a junior." Sophie said.

"Why separate schools?" 'Cause our dad's an ass.' Edward smiled.

"Cause our dad decided for us." Sophie replied.

"Oh. I see. Why do you suppose that is?" Edward asked.

'Cause I tried shoving her in a locker once.' Edward smiled again. I kinda gave him a questioning look. Bella looked at me then looked at Edward. He shook his head at her. Bella turned to me again. "Ok. I admit I'm not the most pleasant person." I said. "I'm the rebellious one as they call me. I have a group of other rebels, but I'm the worst."

"What's the worst you've done?" Bella asked.

"I took a knife to school and was almost expelled." I said. "Oh and I've been in detention at least twenty times."

"Wow." Embry said.

"Yeah. I'm going to try and be a little better at my new school."

"Cool." Sophie said.

"Yeah. It's a new school, figured I'd better start a new."

"Good for you." Edward said.

"Thanks." I said with a half smile. He nodded. I started roasting marshmallows while thinking about my boyfriend back home.

"So do you two have left-behind boyfriends?" Edward asked as if he could read my thoughts.

"I don't but Kat does." Sophie said.

"What's his name? If you don't mind me asking." Bella said.

"Orlando. He was his group leader and I was mine, so we decided to hook up. It was kind of a big deal for our groups to finally get together. And now it will be three years on June 30th. We got together right after freshman year."

"Well that's neat."

"Yeah. I leave tomorrow to go to Atlanta to see them all and hang out." I said.

"Cool. Well have a good time."

"Thanks." 'Too bad I'll only be there for three days.'

"How long you going to be there?" Edward asked.

"Tomorrow, Sunday, and Monday. Come home early, and I mean early, Tuesday morning." I replied. He nodded to show he was listening. I then got to thinking about hopefully meeting someone here. That in turn got me thinking about Orlando again and how he's threatened me several times. I shuddered at the thought. Everyone looked at me. Edward first. "Cold chill." I said trying to be convincing. The elders then cleared their throats and everyone turned to face them. They then started telling stories about these Quilete Indian people, which I assumed were they themselves. They told one about where the Quilete descended from and then they told one about this third wife person and how she sacrificed herself to save her husband from this monster who liked blood. Once they were done I looked at my watch. "Sophie it's almost one. We've gotta go."

"Ok." She said a little sad. "I'll see you later." She said more toward Embry then anyone else. We walked home and arrived five minutes early. We went to our separate rooms and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Atlanta

Next morning I woke up at 7:30 and put my swimsuit on and jumped in the pool. I had to be at the airport at 12:30. I swam until eleven. Sophie had joined me around eight. At 11:30 our lunch was ready. Our lunch was mac and cheese. Sophie loves mac and cheese, especially with hot dogs. We finished eating and I went to the airport. I got on the plane at 1:30 and about four hours later I was in Atlanta. Fifteen minutes later I was in my hotel room on the phone with Orlando. We were discussing a place to meet after he got off work. It was three now, well three Atlanta time but six back home. Orlando got off at six. I had three hours to kill. I decided to call my friend Lola. Lola and I had been best friends since kindergarten.

"Hey Lola." We had decided to meet up at the theater.

"Hey Kat." She said getting out of her car. "What's up?"

"Just needed to kill some time before Orlando gets off work." We went to some random movie. I don't even remember the name. I met up with Orlando at 6:32. We wound up going to a party, which I left early. It was getting out of control. Later on I found out that the cops were called on it. Orlando left before the cops came. He was home about one hour after me. He wound up staying with me in my hotel room. The next morning I woke up and went for a jog. I then went for a swim at the gym. I went back to the hotel that afternoon after going to Lola's to talk to her about Orlando. When I got back to the room Orlando was still there.

"Where've you been?" He asked being his overprotective self.

"Jogging and the gym."

"You could've awakened me."

"You looked so peaceful." I said.

"You still should've waked me up." He said sounding upset now.

"Ok I get it." I said not wanting to argue.

"Ok." He said calming down. That night we all went to the movies. At 12:30-ish we went our respective ways. Even Orlando and I went to our separate sleeping places. 'Fine by me.' I went to my hotel room and called Sophie. We talked for two hours. By the time I went to bed it was about four in the morning. That morning I woke up at about eight. I was not happy. I went to the beach to get a tan and swim. At noon I went back to the hotel to find Orlando in the lobby.

"Where were you?" He asked when we got up to my room.

"I was at the beach."

"Why didn't you call?" He said getting irritated with me already.

"I wanted to be alone." I stated.

"That's no excuse." He practically yelled.

"Yes it is."

"How?"

"If I wanted to be alone why would I have called?"

"Because you love me." He yelled.

"That's not a good enough reason to ruin my alone time." I said back in a calm tone. He then raised his hand at me to threaten me. Being me I flinched away. He moved his hand ever so slightly that I flinched again. He then moved towards me and enveloped me in a hug.

"I'm sorry." He said in a soothing tone. He then kissed me. "I shouldn't have raised my voice or my hand at you. Forgive me?"

"I forgive you." I then laid on the bed and fell asleep. I slept until about eight that night. When I woke up Orlando was nowhere in sight. 'Thank God.' I thought and right then he walked in the door. 'Oh damn!'

"Morning or evening. Whatever." He said. "Dinner's in the mini."

"Ok. Thanks."

"Yep." I ate. At about nine Orlando took me to a concert. Playing were Three Days Grace, Shinedown, and Seether. It was incredible. It got over and we all went to our separate places. Monday morning I slept in 'til about one in the afternoon. I only woke up because Orlando called on my cell. He had obviously been up for a while and had gotten bored. He invited me to a late lunch. I told him that I didn't feel good and that I just wanted to get ready for leaving tonight. He was ok with that. He at least persuaded me to join him for dinner. I was just getting started packing when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered before looking at who it was.

"Hey Kat." A familiar voice said on the other end.

"Oh. Hey Embry." I said. "What's up?"

"You come home tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just curious. Hey, how'd you and Sophie like to meet me at the beach when you get home?"

"Sure. Have you already asked Sophie or should I just let her know?"

"If you'll just let her know, that'd be great. See you tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll call ya when I'm nearing my house."

"Awesome. See ya then."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." With that we hung up. I then continued packing. Dinner time came around and Orlando was at my door. We went to Red Lobster. We shared the crab legs. He then took me to the airport. I had an overnight flight back home. I waited for my flight to leave at 9:00 p.m. I got back to Seattle at about 10:00 p.m. I stayed the night in a hotel nearby. In the morning I woke up at about ten so I could go to the mall.

* * *

**_Sorry it took so long to update. Will try to update again soon!!_**


End file.
